


My Secret Valentine

by starkercrossedlovers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soft Peter Parker, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	My Secret Valentine

Tony rolls his eyes when Steve suggests “Secret Valentines” but he can’t deny his excitement when he pulls Peter’s name out of the lurid pink and red bag, decorated with embroidered candy hearts and cutsie phrases. He’s never been good with Valentines Day, never had a relationship last long enough to genuinely care about buying a card—usually he just has roses sent to whoever he’s fucking, but this year, this year is different.

He and Peter have been together for eight months, and he hasn’t yet managed to fuck it up, so, as stupid as he calls this game out loud around everyone else, he’s painfully excited in the quiet moments of solitude he finds in his rooms.

He knows what he wants to give Peter, and just imagining it leaves him shaky and warm with need, lust curling low in his belly till he’s a little hard and aching. He ignores it for now, because he’s designing his gift for Peter, measurements exact before he places the order and then he’s laying back on his bed and stroking his cock, eyes screwed shut as he imagines the look on Peter’s face when he gets his gift.

The next week goes by unbearably slow, but he has a moment of relief when his gift comes, packaged in a silver box with a red bow. He hides it in his safe so there’s no chance that Peter will find it and waits eagerly till Valentines Day when he can give it to him.

Peter has chosen Sam from the bag and he watches as the older man receives two tickets to Hamilton for he and his girlfriend—Maria Hill. He slips away when there’s a moment of raucous laughter at the gift Thor has given Rocket, making a beeline for his bedroom. He leans against the door, heart beating fast, sweaty palmed and already, the lust is curling through his stomach.

He locks the door and takes the box from his safe, hands shaking as he pulls out lace and silk, his eyes falling shut as he imagines how Peter will look at him. Swallowing hard, he strips and pulls on the fabric, staring at himself in the mirror, eyes hooded with arousal as he runs his hands over the thigh highs, crimson and black and oh, he _wants…_

He lays out the other three items and grabs the lube, prepping himself slowly until the plug he’s slicked up slides in easily. He moans softly at the stretch and shivers when it presses against his prostate, the promise of it making his gut burn.

The silk of his panties rubs against his cock, hard and aching, but he doesn’t touch, not yet. Instead he leans over the sink in his bathroom and lines his lids with kohl, lengthening his already long lashes with mascara and finally, carefully, applies the crimson lipstick to match what he’s wearing.

The heels are the last to go on, patent black with the signature red bottom, and then he’s kneeling at the foot of the bed and sending a text to Peter.

 **TStark:** Your present is ready

There’s a moment where he thinks Peter won’t come, and then the door is opening slowly and his breath hitches when he walks in and just…stops. Peter stares at him, wide eyed and stunned looking before he steps over slowly, circles him, and hums softly.

“Is this for me?” he asks softly, hand moving to cup Tony’s cheek as he stands in front of him again. Tony nods and leans into the touch, breathing unsteadily as Peter presses his thumb into his painted lower lip. He spreads them eagerly, sucking it into his mouth as he stares up at Peter, hungry and wanting.

Peter lets him lick and suck at his thumb for a moment before he pulls it back with a wet pop. He reaches behind Tony and grabs the blindfold and remote off the bed before he moves to sit in the chair by the window, one foot crossing over his knee.

He sits there for such a long time Tony has to bite back a worried whine— _does he not like his present?_

“Come here,” Peter orders and Tony rises up, crawls over on his hands and knees, panting as the plug shifts inside him and the silk on his cock rubs torturously against the wet head where he’s been leaking into the fabric.

When he’s at Peter’s feet, the young man nods and tangles his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging his head up so he’s meeting Peter’s eyes. “You look so pretty baby, did you pick all this out for me?”

Tony nods minutely, Peter’s grip too tight to allow for much else. “Yes daddy.”

Peter’s lids flutter for a moment at the title, desire washing over his face before he swallows and nods, “Thank you baby. What else do I get?” he asks, “Is this to control that plug inside you?” he murmurs, showing Tony the remote.

At his nod, Peter smiles softly and hums, “Well, lets find out what it does, hmm?” he suggests. He presses a button and Tony gasps as the plug comes to life, vibrating inside him, presses deep inside, the wide base stretching him out. Peter watches him with curious eyes and then smiles, “Why don’t you stay there while I take a shower? I had to patrol earlier and didn’t get a chance before we exchanged gifts.”

Tony whimpers but nods unsteadily; he wanted this, to give himself to Peter— _Daddy_ —because he knows, Daddy will always take care of him.

So he sits, with the plug vibrating inside him, cock hard and leaking, and listens as Peter showers, the aching need inside him stretching time out into an eternity before Peter is back, naked save for the towel wrapped around his hips.

He takes his seat again and spreads his legs, eyes dark and hungry looking as he studies Tony. “C’mere baby,” he murmurs, crooking his fingers and smiling when Tony crawls closer. He turns on the Tv and buries his fingers in Tony’s hair, running them through the thick curls over and over again as he flips through the channels before deciding on an episode of Mythbusters.

Tony closes his eyes and leans into Peter’s touch, focuses on that instead of the plug inside him, the vibrations too low to get him off, but more than enough to keep him hard. About ten minutes into the episode the vibrations increase, pulsing in waves of three—the few seconds between pulses leaving him shifting, aching for stimulation.

His cock leaks, hot and hard inside the silk of his panties and he shifts a little, gasping when the plug moves and presses against his prostate fully. He shivers as heat builds low in his belly, breaths coming fast and a little unsteady as it builds and builds and

Gone

It’s just, _gone._

He can’t help the high whine that comes from the back of his throat at the loss of stimulation, eyes opening when Peter tugs on his hair. “I didn’t say you could come yet baby. Just wait,” Peter croons, fingers running through his hair as he smiles softly.

Tony whines again but nods, leans into Peter’s leg for more contact and tries to slow his breathing. His cock aches and the front of his panties stick to his skin, wet and warm from his skin.

After a few minutes the vibrations resume, going up another level a few minutes later. Tony squirms and nuzzles into Peter’s leg, aching to have him touching him, until Peter sighs softly and looks down at him, eyes warm and gentle.

“Baby, you gotta sit still,” he reprimands gently.

“Can I…”

Peter nods his encouragement and Tony leans up a little, “Can I suck on you daddy?” His voice is low and rough, pleading, and when Peter nods and widens his legs, Tony shuffles around quickly.

The towel is pushed aside so he can see his daddy’s cock, full and thick and resting against his hip. Tony leans in and opens his mouth, swallowing down his daddy’s cock, humming at the warmth of his skin on his tongue. He rests his head on Peter’s thigh and closes his eyes, humming when his fingers brush gently through his hair.

“There you go baby, keep daddy’s cock warm, okay? When this show is over I’ll play with you,” Peter murmurs, the tiniest hitch of his hips coming when Tony hums in agreement. He licks lightly at Peter’s cock, content to suck on it softly and just have the weight of it in his throat.

Eventually Peter ups the vibrations again and Tony whines, arching into and then away from it, scared he’s going to cum before he’s allowed. He rocks slowly, letting the tension build up inside him before he shifts away from it, need burning in his veins like whiskey, intoxicating and dizzying.

He sucks on his daddy’s cock to distract himself, the bittersweet taste of his cum heavy on his tongue, pleasure humming through him as Peter pets his hair and tells him what a good boy he’s being. He orders Tony softly to suck him harder, and he happily complies, tonguing at the head and placing wet kisses around the shaft till his daddy’s skin is stained red from his lips.

Peter arches into the touches, moaning softly and then he’s pulling back, hand fisting in Tony’s hair to hold him still as he pumps his cock, chest flushed pink as he breathes unsteadily. Tony moans when Peter cums, hot wet ropes of it splashing against his face and throat. He opens his mouth and his daddy groans, more cum hitting his tongue before Peter huffs and collapses back, cock softening slowly.

Tony licks his lips and hums, smiling up at Peter as his cum runs down his chin and chest. “Thank you daddy,” he murmurs, voice raspy from desire and his daddy’s cock in his throat.

Peter smiles softly and reaches out to wipe the cum from his face, offering his fingers to Tony who happily obliges him in licking them clean. When he’s done Peter nods toward the bed, “Go on baby, kneel up there for me,” he murmurs, watching as Tony crawls over to the bed, hips swaying as he goes, plug still vibrating inside him.

When he’s situated on the bed Peter joins him, kneeling behind him with the control to the plug and the blindfold. He kisses Tony’s shoulder and then his neck, “Time for the blindfold baby, mmkay?”

This is what Tony loves about Peter; no matter how enthusiastic Tony consents at the beginning, he’ll always check and make sure Tony knows he can safeword out without any judgement or reproach. Tony’s always been the dominant figure in his relationships so finding someone who can take the reins and just let him breathe…it’s everything he ever wanted.

The fact that it’s Peter; Peter who makes him breakfast in bed, who kisses him so sweetly it makes his heart lurch, who reminds him every day how much he loves him, well…it makes him tear up a little to know that this man that he loves takes such good care of him.

So he nods and waits patiently for the silk to slip over his eyes, a shudder running through him as Peter presses another kiss to his throat, “Good boy Tony. You look…” he huffs and laughs, “so good. Thank you so much for my present baby, I love it.”

He shifts and tilts Tony’s chin and then he’s being kissed, slow and syrupy sweet and he melts into Peter’s arms, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Peter’s forearm where it’s pressed to his chest.

Peter pulls away slowly and Tony can feel his smile against his lips. “Love you baby,” he whispers, placing more kisses along his jaw as Tony sinks into the warm haze of pleasure, mumbling back an _I love you too daddy_ before he’s kissed again. Eventually Peter pulls away from his lips and murmurs for Tony to lean back into him a little.

A hand trails over his shoulder and down his chest, lithe fingers finding his nipple and rubbing against it, teasing until it’s hard and aching. Tony arches into the sensation, the throb of pleasure filling him as his cock aches and his body trembles at the continued vibrations inside him.

Peter has lowered them to a steady hum, one arm banded around his waist as his clever fingers pluck and squeeze and roll Tony’s nipples. His breath grows shorter as tension builds in his gut, the aching need within him feels like he’ll burst out of his skin if he doesn’t come soon.

 _Please daddy, please_ he begs, breathless and needy as Peter marks the skin of his neck and throat, fingers relentless on the sensitive pink skin of his nipples. When he’s gasping and rolling his hips, desperate for friction, Peter’s hand skims down his belly and along the edge of his panties which by now have a large wet spot on the front.

He closes his fingers around Tony’s cock and jerks him slowly, smiling into his skin as Tony whines and rolls his hips, begging in the sweetest voice Peter’s ever heard. He keeps his touch firm and steady, edging Tony closer to release and then, just as it’s cresting, pulls his hand away.

 _Daaaaadddyyyy_ Tony whines, half a sob as his hips thrust, the sensation of wet silk against his cock nothing more than torture, not nearly enough to get him off.

“What’s the matter baby?” Peter croons, rubbing a hand soothingly over his thigh.

 _Need to—need to cum!_ Tony moans, hips jolting into nothing.

“Mmm, not yet baby. I want to enjoy my present first.”

Tony whines again but swallows hard, nods. Peter croons more praise in his ear before he slides his fingers into Tony’s panties and wraps his fingers around his cock. “Oh baby, you’re so wet for me,” he whispers, jerking him slow and steady.

Tony can’t respond with more than a moaned _please,_ shivers running over his skin as the tension crests within him again. Once more Peter pulls his hand away, leaving him untouched as he’s left just shy of coming, sobs wracking his chest as he mourns the loss of sensation.

Peter kisses his neck until he calms, whispering praise that melts down his spine and pools in his belly, warm and honeylike. “So good baby, you’re doing so good! Letting daddy play with your cock like a good boy. One more time,” he promises, kissing Tony’s shoulder at his whine of protest.

He wriggles away from Peter’s hand, “It hurts daddy!” he moans, gasping when Peter grabs the back of his neck and pins his arms behind his back. He knows there’s no way he can move and the knowledge of that settles like a glowing ember in his belly.

“I know baby, but you can take it. Now, behave,” Peter murmurs warningly. “Unless you want a spanking.”

Tony moans, arches back into him and nods, because everything is too soft right now, too gentle and he needs…he _needs. “_ Please daddy, please, need it,” he gasps, whimpering as Peter holds him in place for a long few moments of unbearable silence.

Finally, Peter nods and agrees, maneuvering Tony with ease till he’s standing between Peter’s spread thighs and he can pull Tony’s panties off. He guides Tony over his lap, cock between Peter’s legs so he receives no friction, ass high in the air.

“Okay baby, how many you want?” Peter asks, hand gentle on his ass, moving in slow soothing circles. Tony doesn’t know, he just _wants,_ so he shakes his head and whines, arches into the touch. “Okay baby, you want me to decide?” Peter offers and Tony nods, moaning his approval.

“Okay sweetheart, just relax and breathe, daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Tony closes his eyes behind the mask and lets out a shuddering breath, inhaling sharply when Peter’s hand connects with the skin of his ass. He quickly loses himself in the sharp pain that’s followed by a blissful throbbing, sinking deep into the sensation. He feels like he’s miles underwater, numb to everything but this; pain, heat, pleasure, pain, heat, pleasure, until it’s all he knows.

The blows land agaisnt the base of the plug and he sobs with each one as it jostles and moves within him against his prostate. He’s so hard he thinks his cock must be purple by now, and when Peter finally stops, everything below the waist just _burns_.

He’s breathing hard and shaking, and distantly he hears Peter murmuring praise, hand soothing and gentle to his inflamed skin. When fingers tease at the base of the plug he moans, arches into it as Peter pulls it out slowly, then pushes it back in.

In…out…in…out

Tremors run over his body as he shivers and cries, begging for Peter to fuck him. _P-please…daddy…need you…need…uhn…uhn…cock_

“Shh Shh Shh baby, you’ll get it, just hang on.”

He cries behind his mask, desperate to have Peter inside him. When Peter pulls the plug out and shuts it off, he’s not sure if he’s relieved or sad to lose the stimulation. When it’s quickly replaced by Peter’s fingers, he jolts and presses back against them.

“Look at you sweetheart, all stretched out and wet, so eager for daddy’s cock. You’ve done so well Tony baby, I’m so proud of you.”

He warms at that, he’s made daddy _proud_ , he’s been _good_ …whimpering sharply, he cries out Peter’s name as his fingers find his prostate and slowly rub on it. Oh, _oh_ he’s close _…_ he wonders for a moment if Daddy will let him come, and then cries out as his daddy’s fingers slip out of him, just shy of release.

His stomach contracts as his cock jolts, leaking hard, but without cumming he’s still hard. He sobs, ruts into air and begs, _begs_ for daddy’s cock, for an orgasm, _anything_. Peter hums and grabs his hips, pulling him into his lap so his cock is pressed into Peter’s belly and oh, he can feel his daddy’s cock sliding between his cheeks.

Peter pulls off the blindfold with a word of warning and he blinks slowly, tears blurring his eyes till he focuses and finds his daddy smiling softly up at him. “There you are sweetheart,” he murmurs quietly, “sit up for me a little,” he encourages, crooning praise when Tony lifts up, and then… _then_

He’s slick and hot and sweaty, and when his daddy’s cock slides into him he shudders and sobs, the sensation of being filled just…perfect. “Go ahead baby, ride daddy’s cock,” Peter encourages, hands on his waist guiding him up and then back down a few times before letting Tony work himself on his cock.

He’s so tired; his thighs shake and burn with each roll of his hips, gut twisting as his daddy’s cock stretches him, pushes deep inside him, and he gasps as it nudges into that spot deep inside him, over and over again. “Oh daddy,” he sobs, tears welling out as he rocks harder down on his cock, “oh, oh, right there daddy, _right there_!”

Peter groans and rocks up into him harder, fingers slipping in the sweat at the small of his back, “Yea? That good sweetheart? You like daddy’s dick deep inside you?” he asks, breathless and raspy. Tony nods and whines, rocks harder onto him. “You look so good Tony, fucking yourself on my cock. I could watch you do this all day.”

Tony moans because, he knows he’d never last all day, but the idea of spending a day in bed with Peter inside him, fucking him, filling him…it’s too much. He shudders and tries to roll his hips faster, but he’s tired, and he needs to cum, and he sobs a little, whining out _daddy_ and then Peter is rolling him, kissing him as he pushes him into the mattress, tongue licking into his mouth as he rocks his hips slowly.

“It’s okay baby, daddy’s got you,” Peter gasps, rolling his hips harder as he leans into Tony, knees pressed against his chest. Tony gasps and throws his head back as Peter fucks him harder, deeper. He bends Tony practically in half, thrusts growing harder and Tony cries out as he starts to hit along his prostate each time.

It’s too much, and yet not nearly enough.

He wants to cum, _needs_ to cum.

_Please daddy? Please cum?_

Peter nods and kisses him again, “Yea baby, cum for daddy,” he moans, “Cum for me.”

With little more than a few more thrusts, Tony cries out sharply, heat snapping inside him like a broken piano string, and then he’s coming. His cock burns as it jolts, each of Peter’s increasingly rough thrusts making his body twitch as more stimulation pours through his veins.

“Gonna cum baby, gonna fill you up,” Peter gasps, voice low and rough as he fucks Tony harder, body wound tight as he chases his release and fucks Tony through his. Tony is too far gone to respond, wailing when Peter puts a hand on his cock and strokes him, hard and fast to match his thrusts.

He’s dizzy and breathless, sobbing as his daddy groans and pounds into him. Peter curses in his ear and then heat floods him, and he realizes his daddy’s cum inside him. Peter keeps stroking his cock, cum covering his stomach and chest, droplets of it along his throat as his thrusts slow.

Eventually Peter slows entirely and collapses against him, Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist, both of their breathing loud and shaky. Peter stays still, still inside Tony until the cum on his skin starts to grow tacky and he shifts, hushing Tony’s moan of protest and carefully lifts him into his arms.

They sit together as the tub fills, Tony pliant and sleepy in his arms. He washes the makeup from his face and the residue of sweat and cum from both their skin before guiding his sweet love back to the bed. Fresh sheets have been changed onto the bed by one of the staff, and for once, Peter is grateful for the money Tony is willing to spend on housekeeping.

He tucks Tony in and grabs a box of chocolates and bottles of water before he slides under the covers and pulls Tony into his arms. The older man eats and drinks, rousing slowly till he’s smiling at Peter shyly, toying with his fingers and glancing away.

“Did you, uh, like it?” Tony asks, hesitant and hopeful.

Peter’s kiss takes him by surprise for a moment before he sinks into it, humming in delight. “Baby, that’s the best present I’ve ever gotten, _ever,”_ Peter murmurs, smiling encouragingly when Tony looks up, surprised. “I loved it. I love _you,”_ he says intently.

Tony flushes and blinks shyly, nodding. “Good, I uh, I’m glad. I love you too, you know,” he murmurs, smiling warmly as Peter’s eyes light up and he leans in for another kiss.

“Good because I’m never letting you go.”

Tony laughs softly and lets Peter pull him down into the pillows and snuggle him into his lean, powerful arms. He’s never been happier, and it’s a little scary, but he knows without a doubt, Peter would never hurt him.

So he hugs Peter tighter and nuzzles into his throat, “Don’t want you to Pete, not ever,” he murmurs, sleepy and content.

“I won’t baby, I promise. Get some sleep.”

“Yes daddy.”


End file.
